Split Personality
by Yuuki Sekai
Summary: What if Kuroko has another side of him that the Generations of Miracles has no idea of. But due to a coincidence, the secret was revealed Warning:Characters may be a little bit of OOC


A/N: First Fanfiction, posted due to entertainment purposes only.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

It was a normal day in Teiko Middle School, well except for the training of the Basketball Club's regulars, also known as the famous Generation of Miracles. With a certain redhead with heterochromatic eyes named Akashi Seijuro training you…..well scratch that, it's more of torturing you with training regimes, no one complains though, because it helps them improve their own individual skills.

The sound of a whistle was heard indicating that _training_ is over.

"All right! Practice is over", Akashi said.

With this simple sentence, the people training mainly Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, the ever so superstitious Midorima Shintarou, and the phantom player, Kuroko Tetsuya, were glad, though Kuroko would never show it due to his usual deadpanned expression. All of them quickly sat to the nearest bench their legs could take them hoping to take a rest.

"Ano...I'll be going now Akashi-kun', the pale, teal-haired boy, Kuroko said as he approached the redhead captain.

"Sure then, Tetsu", Akashi repied monotonously as he continue to read a book that mysteriously appeared out of no where, not even bothering to look at the said boy.

"Matte! Kurokochi wait for me", Kise whined as he heard Kuroko.

Kuroko did not hear Kise's fake crying, and continued to make his way through the doors and exit the gym.

"Kuro-chin must've been busy", Murasakibara declared as he continue to munch on some brand of chips.

"Todays Oha-Asa states that Aquarius will be piled with many works", Midorima said as he fixed his glasses and hold his lucky item for today- a bear plush toy.

"Just let Tetsu", Aomine said annoyed to Kise who was sitting near him and still not stopping to cry while mumbling something about Kuroko not caring for him.

* * *

It was night time, and the sidewalks is nearly empty and the was only being lighted by a few streetlights and the light coming from the cars passing by.

One could see a certain phantom player walking with a black and white sports bag when Kuroko was suddenly pushed hardly into an empty street. Kuroko got up and faced 3 men surrounding him in a half-circle. The one on the right was a tall man with black hair, probably taller than him by 2 heads. The one in the middle is a little bit shorter than the one on the right with dark blonde hair. The one on his left was the same height as the one in the middle, but his aura was fiercer than the other 2, like the other one, he has also black hair. (A/N: Random people)

"Look here, just give us your money, and will leave you _unharmed_", the one in the middle growled as he cracked his knuckles creating a noise.

"I'm sorry but I cannot comply with what you are asking", Kuroko replied emotionlessly with a dark undertone that represents danger.

"You piece of shit!" The man on the right scowled as he landed a punch on Kuroko who stopped it by holding the man's wrist with his strong grip, after all, one doesn't excel at passing without learning how to grip the ball like your life depends on it.

Kuroko's clear blue eyes narrowed as he brought a pocket knife using his other arm with, by the looks of it was pretty sharp.

* * *

The rest of the Generation of Miracles together with their pink haired manager, Momoi Satsuki decided to grab dinner to a nearby restaurant when they heard a commotion in a street close to them so they checked it out and was surprised to the sight before them, even Murasakibara dropped the bag of chips he was holding, and Akashi's eyes widened- there in that street they saw their precious Tetsuya being beaten up by 3 men obviously larger than him, all of them didn't notice the dark gleam in Kuroko's eyes as he got up after being kicked by the blonde man

They gasped.

All of them are ready to save their friend but Akashi stopped them reasoning that something good will happen, since no one wnat to suffer the _consequences._

Kuroko slowly walked from where he was standing and flipped open the pocket knife and made his way to the man who kicked him, his eyes now dark almost...lifeless. One of the men ready to kick him again while the other 2 ready to punch him when...

_SLASH_

It was not Kuroko who was hurt, but the blonde man, his arm had a slash from the sharp pocket knife blood slowly trickled down the ma's arm to the floor

"AHHHHH", the man screamed in pain, the other too decide it would be best to run now, but before they realized it they were already punched straight down in the guts earning another scream, and they both fell limply, being knocked out unconscious. The blonde who knew he didn't stand a chance decided to ran for his life through another pathway.

Kuroko who still had his impassive face did not notice the widened and very very shocked players gaping at him like he was some sort of nightmare-Aomine was for the first time, slightly afraid of this side of his partner, Murasakibara was shocked which ca be seen because he is not munching, the rest where speechless except for Akashi who smirked.

"Tetsu, you should've shown me this side of yours often", the redhead said as he made his way through the two bodies and in front of the teal-haired player and gave him a tap on the shoulders. "Care to come with us, perfect timing, we were just going to grab dinner".

The rest of the Generation of Miracles tried to simply composed themselves after what they have seen, which Kise is obviously not good at

"Looks like Kurokochi is Akashichi's relative", Kise whispered.

"K-Kurochin has a pretty scary side".

"Tetsu-kun..."

_Lesson learned- never get on Kuroko Tetsuya's bad side because he might be worse than Akashi, all of them thought the same thing._

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you find this similar to another story since this was inspired by it, be a little soft on me this was my first time, and I hope to improve my writing with your constructive criticisms.


End file.
